


Peace At Last

by Abyssal_Agito



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Underwater, Underwater Peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Agito/pseuds/Abyssal_Agito
Summary: Paz knew her seemingly fake life on Mother Base was going to end. She just never pictured how. An alternate ending for Paz following her fight with Big Boss with Metal Gear ZEKE under her control.
Kudos: 5





	Peace At Last

The last stinger missile that slammed against ZEKE brought about a definitive resounding explosion of high explosives against metal armor that transitioned into a horrifying cacophony of secondary explosions that erupted from broken armor plates, cooked ammunition and ruptured pipes and cables across the fire wracked body of the Metal Gear. Paz screamed with shock and surprise at the uncontrollable judder of ZEKE as the on-board computer tries futilely to maintain balance and control of its hulking metal frame under Big Boss’ barrage. Gears whine and ratchets with seemingly pained sluggishness like a hurt animal. Its spherical cockpit pod atop its main body looks up to the sky as it sways sideways uncontrollably to maintain its balance as if defying its fate, the stress on its frame from doing so seemingly eliciting a groan deep from its mechanical soul.

Inside the flooded cockpit pod, after trying to wrest control from the now wayward machine by pulling on the controls repeatedly to no avail, Paz could only grimace frustratingly as ZEKE refused to respond to her controls any more whilst alarms blared and beeped at her of the impending failure of the Metal Gear’s frame and system. Paz gasped into her regulator that provided her with precious air in the water filled pod that acted as her cushion from ZEKE’s movements and Big Boss’ onslaught to stop, while glasses cracked and numerous cables floated haphazardly around her.

“It’s no use, ZEKE is out of control… So this is where it ends huh…” She sighed resoundingly with heavy, dejected realization. Another external explosion rocked her in her seat, sending her jerkily floating up and down slightly, with her ample breasts covered by her bra likewise bouncing slightly from the motion. This wasn’t the way she wanted it to end, but it was the only outcome possible from the turn of events that led her to finally proceed with CIPHER’s plans.

As if in response to its pilot finally dropping all hope of doing anything more, ZEKE stumbled to the left. The auto balancers whined with protest trying to stay upright, but its other leg failed to respond in time and instead caused it to finally lose its entire balance and fell to the sway of gravity. ZEKE crashed with a horrific screech of metal against metal as it topples and crashes into the nearby building structure, it’s entire weight causing the entire building to cave in and burying half of ZEKE’s still intact frame inside of the now wrecked structure.

ZEKE’s fall caused Paz’s world inside to turn sideways, with inertia pulling her up and out of her seat as there was no restraint to keep her in place. Her heart soared while she took an involuntary deep breath as the world came crashing down on her. As ZEKE crashes into the building, the cockpit was rattled much worse than before causing Paz to scream out aloud with surprise just as the regulator she was breathing with was pulled viciously from her lips by a falling plate from the wall causing a few loose billowing bubbles to escape her mouth before she could purse her lips tight again. The numerous loose cables undulated as well, with some somehow managing to snake and entangle around Paz’s torso, arms, legs and even her neck as ZEKE’s falling inertia threw her and the cables together into a mess of a tangled knot.

The main illumination inside the pod flickered before giving out entirely to almost darkness save for the dim white emergency lights that lit up on either side of the cockpit wall. When all was finally still and the deafening silence finally descended after what seemed like an eternity of loud turbulent noises, Paz looked around through the gloom while still holding her breath to try and get her orientation again. She was certain that ZEKE was now resting on its left side now judging from her position of the seat she was in before which was now up against the wall which makes the side lights now illuminating above and below her.

Continuous stream of precious life giving air bubbles flowed upwards to pool at the top of the pod unimpeded in front of her out of her arm’s reach from the regulator now resting on the bottom of the pod that was cruelly separated from her earlier. Feeling the slight insistence in her lungs to breathe air once more, Paz moved down to reach it, but was stopped almost immediately by the cables that had entwined around her body and keeping her in place in the middle of the pod.

Paz tugged at the cables to set herself free, twisting herself as she did so. But instead of loosening their binds on her, she could almost feel the cables somehow tightening instead, even the one that wrung itself around her neck tightened until she could feel it choking on her. She grunted with horror at the sudden predicament she had unknowingly weaved herself into. Stray wisps of air escape her now slightly parted lips as her lungs were burning with desperation now, her chests heaving with instinctual urge to breathe for air that she desperately fought back. The day had been a whirlwind of fast moving pictures and sounds that she suddenly recalled; it disheartened her realizing her life was seemingly flashing in her mind.

 _This is all my fault!_ She cried out inwardly. _If only I didn’t come here in the first place! If only I didn’t meet them! If only-_

So focused was she trying to escape her binds while being distracted by her own derisive mind that Paz couldn’t resist from suddenly coughing slightly which sent a small flurry of air out of her mouth, followed by her gasping with surprise at that and unwittingly drew cold water instead of air into her tortured lungs.

Paz’s eyes widened in absurd shock as her body jerked and spasmed against the cables holding her and the water drowning her. Her chest and stomach convulses uncontrollably as her body tries to reflexively expel the water that invaded her windpipe by gurgling out more air and only sucking in more water instead. Her short dirty blonde hair swishes around her face as she shook her head in disbelief. Her hands instinctively let go of the cables she had tried to loosen and futilely flailed upwards to the light above where there was air while her slender long legs kicked with no sense of coherence other than for the sake of it.

She continued to grunt and gurgle painfully in her drowning throes begging for an escape from anyone, unaware of the sounds coming from outside as the Mother Base personnel finally responded to inspect and remove the rubble around the crashed Metal Gear. She managed to consciously jerk her body once more in defiance, but it was all she could vainly do before her strength finally left her. Her body then shuddered once more, and the light she was staring up at grew dim from the edges of her sight before darkness finally envelops it completely, and her unseeing eyes glazed over whilst a few stray trickle of air escapes her slightly gaping mouth.

With her consciousness fades into oblivion free of the pain and suffering, Paz finally felt peace at last.


End file.
